At The Concert
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Lepaskan aku atau akan kuhajar kau!" "Menghajarku? Bahkan melepaskan pelukanku saja kau tidak bisa," kata si pirang "Aku menginginkanmu, cintamu, sayangmu, tubuhmu." Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto, terdengar pekikan Sasuke yang membuat seorang penonton menoleh ke arah keduanya, untung penonton itu seolah tidak peduli meski wajahnya merona melihat tontonan NC gratis..


Daripada bengong, daripada gak ada kegiatan, daripada mikirin sesuatu yang nggak jelas, mending baca fanfic abal ini... ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasukeeeee..." Dengan riang, perempuan berpupil _Emerald_ itu memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk mengisi lembaran jawaban di kertas soal yang tadi pagi gurunya bagikan.

"Hn..." Tanggap cowok bernama Sasuke itu singkat.

"Besok ikut nonton konser sama aku yuk!" ajak Haruno Sakura, pemudi yang terkenal supel dan banyak teman, plus kekasih resmi cowok berkepribadan sebaliknya alias Sasuke. "Kebetulan, aku dapat tiket gratis dari Tabloid langganannya Ino," jelas cewek itu.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya hanya menghela napas panjang, "_Sorry_, aku sibuk."

"Aish, Sasuke... Besok 'kan malam minggu, lagipula apa yang kau kerjakan? Sibuk selingkuh ya?" Rengek Sakura dengan wajah cemberut yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. "Kau selalu saja banyak alasan, bilang saja kau sudah bosan padaku dan ingin mencari kekasih yang baru."

Sasuke menatap tajam kekasihnya, heran sekali kenapa dia punya pacar yang super manja dan berisik seperti itu. Demi apa dia mau menjadi pacarnya waktu penerimaan murid baru setahun yang lalu. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sakura!"

"Dan jangan berlagak seolah-olah aku ini bukan kekasihmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" balas gadis itu dengan kedua tangan di lipat di dada, "Pokoknya, apapun alasanmu, besok kau harus menjemputku jam 7 malam," katanya keras kepala. Sebelum berlalu dari hadapan si Raven, cewek berambut merah muda ini selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya dapat mendesah melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang suka sekali berbuat seenaknya. Tapi biarpun begitu, Sasuke sangat mencintai cewek yang sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya itu. SEtidaknya, untuk saat ini...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**Fu for Fujoshi II Present...**

**At the Concert...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Pair: NaruSasu SasuNaru**

**Warning; OOC, AU, BL Fanfic, yaoi, mature contens, typo (dimana-mana), fanfic kurang panjang. Dun Like, Dun Read...**  
**Dipersilahkan mengisi kotak Review untuk menghargai karya abal author ini... *PISS***

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini wajah tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke nampak lebih suram dari yang biasanya. Bayangkan saja, cowok emo yang sedang mengenakan T-Shirt putih dengan Cardigan kotak-kotak hitam biru melapisi kulit putihnya itu harus rela berdesak-desakan di tengah kerumunan para penggemar lagu-lagu Hallyu yang sangat-sangat berisik. Berisik karena _Speaker_ yang begitu keras menggema sampai beberapa kilometer, bising karena gemuruh para penonton yang didominasi perempuan yang sedang bersorak untuk idola mereka, dan demi apapun, Sasuke sangat benci keramaian dan suara berisik. Dan malam ini, ia harus merasakan keduanya sekaligus, karena pacarnya yang sedang membawa _lightstick_ merah di kedua tangannya sambil terus bernyanyi. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa mana mau Sasuke berada di tempat yang membuatnya pusing begini.

_'Lain kali, akan kuajak dia ini ke rumah hantu, biar tau rasa!'_ umpatnya penuh dendam, sambil menatap dingin sang kekasih yang kali ini mengenakan jaket berbahan kaos warna merah dan kaos bergambar Idolanya.

Satu jam.

Tepat sejam pemuda berpupil gelap itu berdiri di tengah Dome super besar, diantara lautan manusia yang sedaritadi berteriak, bernyanyi, memanggil-manggil nama idolanya, dan bahkan ada yang sampai menangis. _'Memang mereka sedang di pemakaman apa, pakai menangis segala, cengeng,'_ olok Sasuke dalam hati. Ia kembali melihat ke arah panggung, menyaksikan aksi Boyband yang katanya bikin semua wanita jatuh cinta. Yah, biarpun tidak suka, nikmati sajalah... katanya pasrah.

"Kau terlihat bosan, tampan?" Tubuh Sasuke menegang, sepasangan lengan kekar tengah memeluknya tanpa ijin.  
Dengan cepat, bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari tau siapa si brengsek yang sudah berani-berani memeluknya. Rambut kuning, pupil safir, dan wajah tampan dengan tiga tanda lahir yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, adalah sosok yang mampu di tangkap oleh oniks Sasuke. Cowok yang rupawan dengan tinggi yang melebihi dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" geram Sasuke, ia mendesis kesal karena cowok asing yang seenaknya memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku orang yang mecintaimu..." jawab cowok itu dengan nada menggoda, bahkan ia sengaja menjilat cuping telinga Sasuke tanpa peduli pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Lepaskan aku atau akan kuhajar kau!"

"Menghajarku? Bahkan melepaskan pelukanku saja kau tidak bisa," kata si pirang yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang kini meraih dagu mungil Sasuke hingga si raven menatapnya. Sasuke yang hendak protes hanya dapat membelalakan matanya karena tanpa aba-aba Naruto mengunci bibirnya dalam satu ciuman. Menciumnya sedikit menuntut, menjelajahi tiap inchi rongga hangat Sasuke tak peduli pada ribuan penonton yang menyebut mereka BigEast. Atau suara merdu sang idola yang bernyanyi di atas panggung megah Tokyo Dome, sebab malam ini adalah malam untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Hhh... Hen-tikan... Nhh..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mati-matian menahan suara desahannya saat jari-jari pemuda yang ternyata adalah senpainya di KHS, sedang memainkan_ nipple_nya. Memilin, menekan, kadang mencubit, membuat Sasuke gelisah karena sensasi yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Ia bingung saat ini, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghentikan tindakan orang di belakangnya ini, tapi disisi lain tubuhnya sangat haus akan sentuhan si pirang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." bisik Naruto sededuktif tepat di telinga si raven yang memejamkan mata. "Aku membutuhkanmu," lanjutnya, sambil terus mengfokuskan gerakan tangannya pada kedua puting Sasuke yang makin mengeras. "Aku menginginkanmu, cintamu, sayangmu, tubuhmu..." Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto, terdengar pekikan Sasuke yang membuat seorang penonton menoleh ke arah keduanya, namun untung penonton itu seolah tidak peduli meski wajahnya merona melihat tontonan NC gratis di depan matanya.

"Akhh! Hhh... Ahhh..."

"Ssst.. pelankan sedikit suaramu, _honey_. Kau tidak ingin kekasihmu tau apa yang sedang kita lakukan, bukan?" ucap Naruto yang kini meremas_ 'little'_ Sasuke secara intens, penyebab utama yang membuat Sasuke memekik kaget. Ia yang kini sepenuhnya menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya di dada bidang si pirang karena lemas di kedua lututnya, hanya melirik Sakura singkat, ia tidak peduli lagi pada perempuan itu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara memuaskan hasrat yang seolah berkumpul di bagian kejantanannya.

"Si-sial.. hhaa..." desis Sasuke, wajahnya merah sekali, pijatan Naruto pada nipple dan juniornya sangat nikmat, belum lagi jilatan-jilatan si pirang pada leher jenjangnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh _kissmark_, sungguh ia membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Nghh... Akhh... Ahh-akuhh..." napas pemuda berpupil oniks itu semakin memburu. Wajahnya menegang seakan menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Sebut namaku Sasuke! Katakan 'Naruto... Naruto...'" kata si pirang sambil mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Si bungsu Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Enhh... Hah.. Hah... N-narutohh.. Akh-NARUT-Mnhppp..." lepas sudah hasrat yang Sasuke tahan. Menyembur membasahi celana dan tangan Naruto. "Hahh... ahh..."

"Kau manis," bisik Naruto setelah menjilati bekas cairan Sasuke di tangannya, dengan lengan yang lain berusaha menopang tubuh lemas Sasuke agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya saat ini. Dan coba mengembalikan energinya paska ejakulasi, yang untungnya sama sekali tidak membuat para penonton menghadap ke arahnya dan Naruto, karena mereka semua fokus pada _boyband_ di atas panggung dengan hiasan _spotlight_ dominan berwarna merah yang menambah kesan fantastis.

"_Can you hear me_, hm?" bisik si pirang sambil mengecupi cuping telinga Sasuke, lalu turun sampai ke tengkuk.

"Hmn..." gumam Sasuke lemah, jujur saja ia semakin tidak sanggup untuk berdiri tegap, dan hanya pasrah bersandar di dada si pirang yang sedang asik menggosok-gosokan miliknya yang menggembul keras di pantat sintal Sasuke.

"_I want you_, Sasuke... _I fallen for you_..." Naruto memilin kedua puting Sasuke lebih cepat, tentu saja tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang seolah-olah hendak menyodomi Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Sasuke..." Naruto membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menjauh dari kerumunan penonton. Menarik lengan putih Sasuke menuju parkiran.

"Hnn..." gumam si raven tak jelas, tubuhnya masih lemas, dan panas. Ada hasrat yang belum sempat ia salurkan karena Naruto menundanya dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang kini jauh lebih sepi, meskipun suara musik dari artis ternama di dalam Tokyo dome masih menggema.

Wajah pasrah Sasuke, membuat Naruto menyeringai, nampak seksi dan menggairahkan. Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka kunci mobil _sport_ kesayangannya, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia menghempaskan pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini ke jok belakang. Membuat Sasuke terlentang dengan kedua pupil yang membulat karena syok.

"Sasuke-" Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar amat mesrah di cuping telinga si bungsu yang memerah. "Apa kau tau..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika si pirang berbisik demikian, dan itu malah membuat Naruto makin gencar menyerang leher jenjangnya yang sudah dipenuhi _kissmark_ baru buatan _senpai_nya ini. "Kau, membuatku gila, Sasuke." Lututnya bergerak maju mundur untuk menggoda milik pemuda di bawahnya yang mengembung keras.

"Ennh... Ja-janganhh menggodakuhh... ahh..." racaunya tak jelas. Wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang memburu.

"Memohonlah!"

Pantang bagi Sasuke untuk memohon, tapi jika tidak melakukannya itu malah akan membuat miliknya yang makin membesar ini kesakitan. Mungkin... malam ini biarkan ia sedikit memohon pada pemuda berpupil safir ini, asalkan ia 'terbebas' dari apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Hey, aku disini tidak untuk melihatmu melamun, cantik..." Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ahh biarkan untuk malam ini, dirinya menikmati sentuhan cowok yang sudah seenaknya memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus tetap menuruti perkataan Senpainya itu, demi kebaikan 'juniornya' yang berkedut-kedut minta disentuh.

"Senpai..." mulai si raven sedikit mendesis, jujur ia merasa kalau dirinya mulai OOC sekarang.

"Yah?" balas Naruto yang kini menata lekat wajah manis pemuda di bawahnya, '_Sensual dan cantik..._' pujinya dalam hati.

"_Senpai_, jadikan aku milikmu..." lanjut Sasuke, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Bibirnya yang membengkak karena pagutan merka ditengah penonton tadi hanya mampu ia gigit, guna mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke?" Naruto mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan singkatnya di wajah Sasuke, dengan telapak tangan yang masih mengelus rambut _midnight blue_ Sasuke yang lembut.

"Ennhh... K-karena... ahhh... akuhh membutuhkamu... enghhh..." Jawab Sasuke susah payah, sesekali ia mendesah karena hisapan dan kecupan Naruto di lehernya. Dan seolah memberi akses lebih, adik Itachi ini malah menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah si pirang memberi _kissmark_ disana, karena sensasi geli dan basah lidah Naruto membuatnya merasa nikmat.

"Haaa... Hhaah... A-aku menginginkanmu... Hmnnph..." Erangannya makin menjadi setelah Naruto menyingkap pakaiannya sampai ke leher, lalu menghisap dan menjilat puting pemuda berkulit putih di bawah tubuhnya itu. Membuat _kouhai_nya ini menggeliat nikmat karena perbuatannya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, katakan kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-_chan_..." pintanya, sebelum lidahnya turun menjelajah perut datar Sasuke.

"Nnghh..." Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia bukan gay, tapi sentuhan cowok di atasnya benar-benar nikmat. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini malah memintanya mengatakan cinta. Bagaimana ia mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu jika keduanya baru saling bertemu. Akh! ini membuat cowok cantik itu bingung.

"Aghh... Haah... Yahh-aku mencintaimu... hnn..." ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.  
Naruto menyeringai, inilah ia tunggu. Pemuda itu menurunkan jeans dan boxer si raven. "Yah, Sasu-_chan_, aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan tatapan mata melembut. Yup, ia memang mencintai Sasuke, sejak si raven menjadi murid Konoha High School. Sedangkan Sasuke, napasnya makin memburu, tubuh berkeringatnya menggeliat liar di atas jok belakang. Ia ingin lebih.

"Akh... Jadi kan aku milikmu, Naruto," Pintanya pada si pirang yang tengah mengulum miliknya. Mendapat undangan demikian, tentu saja Naruto tak akan menolaknya. Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke telah memberikan akses untuk pemuda bertubuh atletis di depannya. Naruto makin mempercepat kulumannya, sesekali menghisap, sesekali menggigit, membuat Sasuke menjerit penuh kenikmatan di bawahnya.

"Haa... Haa... C-cepat.. Lebih cepathh.. annhh..." Sasuke menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri, sebentar lagi ia akan 'sampai', bahkan ia malah menaik turunkan pantatnya agar semakin masuk ke dalam rongga hangat si pirang, hingga cowok kelahiran bulan oktober ini tersendak beberapa kali.  
"Naruhh-Naruto... Hmph... Kkhhh... ahhh..."

GLUP

Naruto menelan habis cairan Sasuke tanpa rasa jijik, matanya yang berkilat terus memandang si raven yang memejamkan mata sambil terengah-engah, sudut bibirnya terangkat seolah puas telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang melegakan dahaganya. Sementara Sasuke cukup kelelahan setelah ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi ia cukup menyukai permainan Naruto padanya, dan sepertinya tubuhnya mulai ketagihan dengan semua yang dilakukan si pemuda Uzumaki.

"_I Got You, Under My Skin..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh... Haa... Ugh.." Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto erat, tubuhnya melemah karena ejakulasi dan gerakan liar Naruto pada lubang tubuhnya. Menyodok dengan tempo cepat, berulang kali menumbuk miliknya masuk semakin dalam hingga menyentuh prostatnya. Membuat Sasuke yang duduk dipangkuan Naruto terhentak-hentak seirama dengan perbuatan si pirang. Dipeluknya leher jenjang Naruto, dan dengan pasrah pula Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda berpupil safir itu. Dengusan nafas si raven yang memburu membuat anak pasangan Minato dan Kushina ini mengerang.

"..pathh-lebih cepat.. hhn.. Nghh.." Mohon Sasuke, bercinta dengan cowok yang tengah 'menggagahinya' ini membuatnya lupa diri. Lupa pada si pinky Sakura, lupa dimana dan kapan tepatnya mereka kenal, dan lupa jika hubungan sesama jenis belum 100% diperbolehkan oleh masyarakat Konoha. Karena 'ini' terlalu nikmat, hingga membuat kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit ini lupa segalanya.

"Hmp.. nikmat Sasu-chan.._ hole_mu se-sempit.. hnghh.." Ia makin membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit Sasuke yang seakan meremas miliknya. Membuat juniornya Membuat Sasuke yang duduk dipangkuan Naruto terhentak-hentak seirama dengan perbuatan si pirang. Dipeluknya leher jenjang Naruto, dan dengan pasrah pula Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda berpupil safir itu. Dengusan nafas si raven yang memburu membuat anak pasangan Minato dan Kushina ini mengerang.

"..pathh-lebih cepat.. hhn.. Nghh.." Mohon Sasuke, bercinta dengan cowok yang tengah 'menggagahinya' ini membuatnya lupa diri. Lupa pada si pinky Sakura, lupa dimana dan kapan tepatnya mereka kenal, dan lupa jika hubungan sesama jenis belum 100% diperbolehkan oleh masyarakat Konoha. Karena 'ini' terlalu nikmat, hingga membuat kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit ini lupa segalanya.

"Nnhh... Hhhh..." suara desahan Sasuke makin menjadi, apalagi setelah kejantanannya yang menganggur dipijit secara cepat oleh si pirang, dan seolah menginginkan lebih Sasuke juga ikut menaik turunkan pantatnya.

"Aku... Ahh.. Keluarr.. AKHHH..."

"A-aku juga Sasu.. HNGGGNP..."

Dalam sekali 'ledakan', akhirnya kedua pemuda itu mencapai titik kenikmatan mereka. Naruto dalam _single hole_ Sasuke, dan Sasuke diperut si pirang dan perutnya sendiri. Si raven mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan nampak kusut, menatap wajah _manly_ si pirang sebelum mencium bibir ranum pemuda di bawahnya.  
_'Mungkin aku akan meninggalkan Sakura demi cowok ini.'_

_'Sepertinya aku ketagihan bermain panas dengan Sasuke,'_ pikir Sasuke dan Naruto hampir bersamaan sementara lidahnya masih saling bertaut satu sama lain. Tak ada niat untuk mencari pendominan, hanya keinginan untuk menyampaikan perasaan cinta dan puas diantara mereka. Siapa yang menduga, pertemuan mereka di tengah konser akan membawa keduanya menuju hubungan yang lebih intim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memandang tubuh putih susu Sasuke yang kini penuh bekas _kissmark_nya dengan bangga, yup! Siapa yang tak bangga jika akhirnya dia dapat memiliki sosok setam-cantik seperti Sasuke, memperukenya lagi. Ditariknya perlahan lengan Sasuke dan mengubah posisi si raven menjadi duduk. Wajah tertidur bungsu Mikoto dan Fugaku ini sangatlah manis. Bulu matanya lentik, bibir cherrynya yang merekah dengan bekas saliva dan sperma si pirang menambah kesan seksi di mata Naruto. Dan ketika pupil biru itu bergerak ke bawah, dia mendapati dua puting susu merah muda yang masih nampak menegang, seolah memanggil-manggilnya agar melahap si mungil itu lagi.  
"Aish..." Naruto yang duduk di bawah hanya dapat memijat tengkuknya. Tubuh terkulai Sasuke di depannya ini sangat-sangat menggoda imannya. "Mungkin, akan ada ronde ketiga, keempat, dan..." Naruto tersenyum, Ia mulai mencodongkan badannya badannya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di atas jok mobil dalam keadaan tidak sadar. "_Gomen ne_, Sasuke, aku harus merapemu saat kau tidur. Sebab, kau terlalu menggairahkan untukku." Desis Si Pirang sebelum mengulum habis nipple Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Mungkin setelah pacar sah Sakura itu bangun, ia harus siap mengalami kesulitan untuk berjalan dalam beberapa hari ke depan, dan mungkin hal ini akan sering terjadi karena Naruto nampak ketagihan oleh tubuh mempesonanya. Poor Sasuke...

._..._. x ._..._.

***OMAKE.,.**

Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerjab-erjab imut sebelum terbuka sempurna, sempat terpejam karena sinar matahari yang membuat silau pandangannya. Orange, itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh oniks beningnya, miniatur motor ducati di meja nakas sampingnya, dan seekor boneka rubah yang tengah menyeringai di dekat tubuhnya. Pemuda berkulit alabaster itu mengernyit bingung, tempat ini adalah tempat yang asing baginya.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya dengan suara yang parau, ia mencoba bangun, tapi sekali gerakan saja ia merasa nyeri di single holenya. "Shhh... Sakit," ringis si pemuda alias Uchiha Sasuke. Susah payah ia duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dia diam mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya, dan sebuah foto pemuda berambut pirang bermata safir yang berpose cool tepat ditengah ruangan, membuat matanya membulat lebar, "YAAAHHH... TERNYATA SEMALAM BUKANLAH MIMPI..." Teriaknya full OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rotinya pakai selai apa mentega, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya melotot tajam pada cowok yang beberapa saat yang lalu berlari khawatir ke arahnya dengan tubuh _topless_ karena habis mandi karena mendengar teriakan super menggelegarnya. "Aku suapi ya, kelihatannya kau tidak selera makan, ayo aah~" Sasuke menggeleng, death glare super yang ia layangkan pada Naruto sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"Nggak mau, aku nggak mau makan!" tolak si raven sambil menggeleng.

"Lho, kenapa? Kau harus makan untuk menambah energimu, semalamkan, kau terlalu bergairah sampai kelelahan," kata Naruto polos tapi menohok. Jujur, Sasuke malu dan marah karena kejadian kemarin. "Kau tau, Sasu-_chan_... kemarin kau sangat seksi, arrgh-" goda Naruto sambil mengerling genit pada Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa centi dengan wajahnya, lengkap dengan geraman ala kucing yang sudah sampai pada musim kawinnya.

"URUSAIII!" Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh dari wajahnya yang memerah, ia ingat jelas bagaimana ia memohon kepada cowok pirang ini agar terus dimanjakan, dan itu membuatnya malu. "Kau Senpai gila, tukang rape, tidak tau malu, mesum, hentai!" katanya sambil ngos-ngosan.  
Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi pada akhirnya, kau pasrah, kau meminta lebih, kau memelukku saat klimaks, menyebut namaku saat 'sampai', dan-"

PLAAKK

Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto lalu bergegas meninggalkannya dengan langkah tertatih memegangi pantatnya, bibir yang terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas mengutuk Naruto, dan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.  
Sedangkan korban Sasuke yang masih duduk di meja makan hanya tersenyum maklum pada cowok yang sebentar lagi akan mengakui cinta padanya. Hingga, getaran ponsel disakunya membuatnya tersadar.

_Sakura-chan..._  
_Calling..._

Tut

"Halo Sasuke-_kun_, kau dari kemarin kemana saja, huh?! Kenapa semalam meninggalkanku? Dan hari ini kenapa kau tidak masuk? Kau dimana? Sedang apa sekarang?!" cerocos cewek berambut pink itu di line seberang, tidak sadar jika bukan Sasuke yang tengah menjawab telfonnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, mulai hari ini kau dan Sasuke putus, jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi," Kata Naruto datar.

"Ehh?! Kau siapa? Dimana Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke ada bersamaku, kami sedang 'bercinta'," jelasnya sebelum mengakhiri obrolannya. Tidak peduli pada teriakan histeris Sakura diujung sana.

**._._. X ._._.**

**OWARI**

**._._. X ._._.**

Ada yang bisa nebak mereka lagi nonton konser siapa? Wkwkwk

Dah lama gak bikin NC, Hasilnya jadi gak hot gitu, mohon maklumilah Fu... *ngarep

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. Fu tunggu,

Regards...

Fu For Fujoshi...^_^d


End file.
